


Say My Name

by LeeontheNeon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeontheNeon/pseuds/LeeontheNeon
Summary: I really just wanted to write Raph and Casey being cute boyfriends cuz my eyes have been opened to this amazing ship. You're welcome.
Relationships: Casey Jones/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Say My Name

"C'monnnn! Please? I just want a little one, bro!"

"Don't call me bro when you're asking to stick your tongue down my throat, you weirdo." Raph replied, flipping a page of his magazine. Casey gasped in mock offense. 

"That's not what I want!" Though he wouldn't be opposed to that kind of kiss sometime later. "I just want a little kiss! A peck on the lips! One of those sweet ones-"

"Oh my god, fine." Raph groaned, and before Casey could react, he grabbed the human boy's face, pressing a short but sweet kiss to his lips before pulling away and going back to his magazine. Casey blinked, cheeks turning pink as he grinned at Raph. 

"Another one!"

"What? No! I just gave you one!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleaaasssee!"

"No!"

Casey frowned, but that quickly morphed into a mischievous smirk as an idea came to mind. He sat up from his spot on the floor beside Raph's bed and climbed onto the mattress. Raph narrowed his eyes. 

"What're you-!" Casey smacked the magazine out of the terrapin's hands and quickly climbed onto his boyfriend's lap, a pout on his face. Raph glared halfheartedly at him. "This ain't gonna change my mind, Case."

Casey smirked, leaning down closer to Raph's face. "Ya say that, but you forget that I know your weakness. Now, come on and gimme a kiss," the teen leaned his forehead against Raph's, whispering against his lips. " _ Raphael _ ." 

Raph shivered slightly, and Casey grinned. He knew that his boyfriend couldn't help but melt when he said his full name like that. Emerald eyes narrowed into a glare, but Raph was smiling softly back at him. 

"I hate you."

"Sure ya do." 

Casey rolled his eyes, closing the gap between them with a soft, lazy kiss. They separated after a few minutes, both blushing - well, you couldn't really see a blush on Raph's face, but Casey could just tell by now. 

"Who knew a wild hothead like you could be tamed just by a name, huh?"

"Shaddup." Raph replied, scoffing. 

"And you call  _ me _ the disaster in this relationship!" 

"I said," Raph let out a playful growl, and before Casey could process what was happening, his back hit the mattress and a beautiful creature was hovering over him. He spoke in a husky whisper, right next to Casey's ear. "Shut up,  _ Jones _ ."

Ohhhhh shit. 

He heard Raph laugh as he covered his beet red face with both hands. Dammit! 

"Aw, what's the matter,  _ Jones _ ?"

"You're super fuckin hot and I'm super fuckin gay, and this is UNFAIR!"

Raph laughed harder at that. "And this is why you're definitely the disaster."

Casey pouted childishly, lowering his hands to glare playfully. "Just shut up and kiss me, jerk."

"Gladly."


End file.
